1314, 520
by jinwonie dawson alberch
Summary: Aku harap setelah semua ini berakhir, aku dapat melihatmu tersenyum dan tertawa bahagia. Aku selalu berdoa kepada tuhan agar aku hanya menjadi milikmu, karena kaulah satu satunya harapanku. Got7 Jark ff


1314, 520

Cast : JaRk, GOT7

Genre : Romance, Hurt

Rated : M

Warning : singkat, BL, abal, gaje, NC, DLDR

Disclamer : Cast milik diri mereka masing-masing, tapi fanfic ini seratus persen milik author.

Summary : Aku harap setelah semua ini berakhir, aku dapat melihatmu tersenyum dan tertawa bahagia. Aku selalu berdoa kepada tuhan agar aku hanya menjadi milikmu, karena kaulah satu satunya harapanku.

.

* * *

.

Terlihat seorang namja tampan, tetapi dapat juga dikatakan cantik sedang sibuk berdandan di kaca lokernya. Namja yang memiliki predikat namja terplayboy seantero JYP High School itu masih mencoba merapikan tatanan rambutnya. Tanpa ia sadari, ternyata ada seorang namja lain yang menaiki skateboardnya ugal-ugalan di lorong sekolah dan pada akhirnya tepat berhenti setelah menabrakbnya.

"Yack babbo! Sakit bodoh! Kau ini kalau mau menabrak seseorang, lihat-lihat dulu siapa yang kau tabrak." Namja yang ditabrak tadi langsung bangun dari posisi jatuhnya yang sangat tidak elit sebelum penggemarnya berkurang karena melihatnya seperti tadi. Sedangkan sang tersangka yang di omeli habis-habisan hanya menyengir menunjukkan betapa mempesonanya dirinya.

Tanpa semua orang ketahui, namja skateboard tadi memang sengaja menabrakkan diri karena ia memang hobby sekali menjahili sahabatnya itu. Mereka memang bersahabat semenjak mereka kecil. Banyak kesamaan mereka yang membuat mereka cocok dan menjalin persahabatan sampai saat ini antara lain mereka sama-sama tampan, playboy, dan suka menebar pesona. Bedanya hanyalah yang satu sangat jahil dan yang satunya sangat mudah dijahili, sebut saja dengan begitu mereka bisa saling melengkapi.

"Mianhe Jackson, aku tidak sengaja. Kau juga yang salah, kenapa berdandan di situ hah?" bukannya kemarahan Jackson si namja playboy tadi mereda, tetapi malah semakin tersulut karena ucapan si tersangka.

"Aiiish.. Mark Tuan, jelas-jelas aku ada di pinggir tapi tetap kau tabrak. Kau pasti sengaja kan agar sainganmu berkurang?" balas Jackson tak terima, jujur saja mengajak Mark bertengkar merupakan kesenangan tersendiri baginya. Bagi Jackson cukup dengan bertengkar dengan Mark ia bisa melupakan semua masalah yang ia miliki.

"Aku tidak selicik itu Jackjack! Lagipula untuk apa bersaing denganmu? Aku jauh lebih tampan." Ucapnya sambil mengibaskan rambut merahnya membuat beberapa yeoja yang melihatnya hamper pingsan tak sadarkan diri.

"Kalian berhentilah bertengkar!" Keberuntungan berpihak pada seluruh murid JYP High School karena mereka tidak jadi melihat pertumpahan darah antara dua pangeran sekolah itu.

"Yack old married couple! Jangan pisahkan kami!" teriak Jackson berusaha melepaskan diri dari Jr yang berusaha memisahkan ia dan Mark. Sedangkan Mark sendiri ditahan oleh Jb kekasih Jr.

"Siapa yang ingin memisahkan kalian? Kami malah ingin membantu menyelamatkan rumah tangga kalian." Jawab Jb setelah mereka berdua tidak lagi bertengkar, tapi dengan perkataannya itu malah membuat kedua orang yang tadinya saling membunuh malah berusaha membunuhnya.

.

.

"Apa lagi yang membuat kalian bertengkar hah? Yeoja?" Tanya Jb menghakimi sepasang sahabat yang tadinya bertengkar dan berakhir dengan hendak membunuhnya.

"Bukan bodoh! Dia tadi sengaja menabrakku dengan skateboardnya." Adu Jackson pada Jb. Kini mereka semua ada di ruang OSIS milik Jb sehingga tak ada orang yang bisa mendengar selain mereka.

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf tadi."

"Minta maaf katamu? Kau bahkan tadi menyalahkanku!" baru saja mereka berhenti bertangkar. Jb benar-benar pusing dengan dua temannya ini, bagaimana bisa mereka bersahabat sedari kecil kalau kerjaannya hanya bertengkar terus. Satu persoalan kecil bisa menjadi panjang oleh mereka berdua.

"Cukup! Aku tak mau kalian bertengkar lagi setidaknya untuk hari ini. Sekarang kalian berdua bersalaman dan saling meminta maaf." Perintah sang leader aka Jb mutlak.

"Aku kan tidak salah apa-apa Jaebum-ah!" protes Jackson tidak terima. Untuk apa meminta maaf kalau kau bahkan adalah korbannya, begitu piker Jackson.

"Aku tidak mau tau. BERSALAMAN!" Mungkin memang hanya kemurkaan Jb yang berhasil mengehentikan pertengkaran mereka. Meraka pun bersalaman dan berbaikan kembali, kalau baru pertama kali melihatnya mungkin akan terharu karena selamatnya persahabatan mereka, tetapi bagaimana kalau kejadian tadi terus terjadi SETIAP HARI catat setiap hari.

.

.

Matahari mulai bersembunyi lagi dan digantikan oleh selene yang mulai menerangi malam. Terlihat Jackson dan Mark masih setia berlatih dance di ruang latihan. Satu lagi persamaan mereka, mereka sama sama menyukai dance dan mengambil dance sebagai ekstrakulikuler mereka. Sebenarnya tadi juga ada Jr yang sama-sama mengambil ekskul dance, tetapi Jr memutuskan untuk pulang karena hari sudah menjelang malam.

"Mark, gwenchana?" Tanya Jackson khawatir dengan kondisi sahabatnya yang duduk terjatuh di lantai. Ia tau betul kalau sahabatnya sejak kecil itu menderita penyakit jantung sehingga ia tak bisa kalau terlalu kelelahan. Itu lah yang membuat Jackson masih setia berada di ruang dance dan berlatih dance meskipun ia sendiri sudah sangat lelah. Karena ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk terus menjaga sang sahabat sampai detik terakhir maut yang memisahkan mereka.

"Jacksonie, antar aku pulang." Pinta Mark masih memegang dadanya tanda bahwa penyakitnya kambuh kembali. Jackson yang melihatnya mulai menahan rasa paniknya dan menuruti kemauan sang sahabat. Meskipun hal ini sudah biasa, tetapi tetap saja ia merasa cemas, ia takut hal buruk akan terjadi.

.

.

"Sudahlah Jackson, aku tidak apa-apa. Kau pulanglah, ini sudah larut malam." Mereka kini sudah berada di kamar Mark karena Jackson tadi membantu Mark berjalan. Entah kenapa Jackson enggan meninggalkan Mark sendirian meskipun pada kenyataannya Mark tidak benar-benar sendirian karena rumah yang kelewat besar ini setidaknya ada belasan maid disana.

"Aku akan menginap saja, aku sedang malas pulang ke rumah." Tanpa menunggu persetujuan sang pemilik kamar, Jackson merebahkan tubuh montoknya ke sebelah Mark.

Perlahan, Mark membawa tangan Jackson menyentuh dadanya. "Dengarkanlah detak jantungku Jacksonie, entah kenapa disini selalu saja terasa sakit setiap aku memikirkan seseorang."

"Seseorang? Siapa hyung?" Tanya Jackson penasaran. Entah mengapa dirinya benar-benar berharap kalau jawaban yang Mark berikan adalah dirinya.

Mark tidak memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan Jackson, tetapi ia malah mulai menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Jackson. Jackson yang kaget hanya diam saja saat Mark bahkan mulai melumat bibirnya ganas sampai ia mulai kehabisan nafas, barulah ia melawanb dengan sedikit mendorong Mark. Tak berhenti sampai disitu, Mark bahkan mulai melepaskan kancing seragam yang masih Jackson kenakan sambil tanpa henti mengecupi leher namja yang kini tak berdaya dibawahnya.

"Aaargh.. Mark, andwe…." Meskipun Jackson sangat menginginkannya, tapi ia masih dapat berpikir jernih karena ia tahu bahwa Mark tak pernah mencintainya. Dan Jackson dengan jelas tahu bahwa jawaban Mark akan pertanyaannya tadi bukanlah dirinya melainkan satu nama yang memang selalu Mark sebutkan saat bercinta dengannya.

"Bambam-ah… ini nikmath.. sekaliih…" Bambam, dialah yang selalu membuat dada Mark berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ini lah yang membuat Jackson sakit, ia yang selalu ada dan memberikan apapun untuk Mark tetapi apa yang ia dapatkan?

Akhirnya mereka berdua sampai pada puncaknya bersama-sama dengan tangisan Jackson yang tanpa suara karena takut mengecewakan sahabatnya. Kerap kali aku berpikir kenapa Jackson terus menjaga Mark dan tak mau mengecewakan sahabatnya itu, padahal sang sahabat tak pernah sedikitpun menjaga perasaannya bahkan selalu mengecewakannya.

.

* * *

.

Matahari mulai hadir kembali setelah mengusir selene dari langit tempatnya bersinar, membangunkan seorang namja dari tidurnya yang pahit. Namja tadi masih bertelanjang dan hanya ada selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya itu. Ia melihat kearah samping dimana namja lain masih diam saja diatas ranjangnya dengan kondisi sama telanjangnya seperti dirinya.

"Ya Tuan-ah! Bangunlah, kita harus sekolah!" tidak biasanya seperti ini, biasanya Mark lah yang akan kesulitan membangunkan sahabatnya untuk berangkat sekolah.

"Aigoooo… kyeopta…. Bagaimana kalau foto telanjangmu ini aku temple di madding kelas? Aku jamin kau tidak akan selamat dari fansmu." Jackson mencoba menggoda Mark agar sahabatnya itu terbangun. Tapi tidak ada respon apapun dari namja berambut merah itu. Karena kesal, ia akhirnya memukuli lengan sahabatnya agar terbangun.

Jackson mulai panic, tidak biasanya Mark sulit untuk dibangunkan. Ia mengecek detak jantung Mark, detak tersebut masih ada meskipun sudah sangat lemah. Ia buru-buru memakai pakaiannya dan memakaikan pakaian Mark. Ia menggendong Mark menuju ke mobilnya dan melaju ke rumah sakit. Yang ada dipikiran Jackson saat ini adalah bagaimana ia menyelamatkan orang yang sangat ia cintai sehingga ia tidak peduli kalau ia melanggar lampu lalu lintas. Dari arah samping, sebuah truk melaju dengan cukup kencang dan menabrak mobil Jackson.

Orang-orang yang melihatnya langsung membawa tubuh keduanya ke rumah sakit. Jackson terluka sangat parah karena yang tertabrak adalah sisi kemudi sedangkan Mark tidak terluka terlalu parah tetapi detak jantung nya semakin melemah karena penyakit jantung yang ia miliki.

.

* * *

.

"Kenapa aku dengan bodohnya tak tahu perasaanmu? Aku memang bukan namja yang baik untukmu. Kumohon kembalilah, ambil bagian yang diriku miliki untuk membuatmu tetap disini. Seharusnya aku yang bodoh ini yang pergi, bukan dirimu sayangku."

Terlihat seorang namja membuka sebuah sticky note berwarna merah muda ditangannya bertuliskan angka 1314, 520.

"Akhirnya aku tahu maksud notes ini. Mianhe."

1314 = yi sheng yi si (forever)

520 = wu er ling (wo ai ni / I love u)

.

.

* * *

Flash Back

"Dokter, ada dua pasien kecelakaan. Pasien yang satunya terluka sangat parah, kita harus cepat menanganinya." teriak salah satu suster disana dengan panik.

"Tenanglah nak, kami akan menyelamatkanmu terlebih dulu." Kata sang dokter menghampiri Jackson yang terluka parah. Kepalanya bocor karena terbentur, tulang punggungnya juga patah.

"Jangan menyelamatkanku Dokter, selamatkan sahabatku dulu, ia membutuhkan jantungku. Tolong berikan jantung saya untuk sahabatku." pinta Jackson sebelum ia menutup matanya untuk selamanya.

Flash back End

* * *

.

.

Semuanya sudah berakhir sahabat, aku bahagia dapat melihatmu tidak lagi merasakan sakit di dadamu. Aku selalu berdoa kepada tuhan agar aku hanya menjadi milikmu, karena kaulah satu satunya harapanku. Dan aku bahagia karena Tuhan mengabulkan do'aku. Sampai akhir hayat ku aku bisa membahagiakanmu, selalu menjagamu, dan menjadi milikmu seorang.

Gomawo nae chingu-ya, nae sarang, my half of my soul.

-Jackson-

.

.

END

* * *

Bukannya nge post yang oh my oh my sama im your boyfriend not a ghost, malah nulis cerita singkat ini. Habisnya abis nemuin makna angka 1314, 520. Sahabatku ngasih sticky notes yg ada tulisan itu ke aku, dia Tanya maknanya katanya dari yeojachingunya. Trus iseng cari di internet ternyata artinya so sweet banget. Jadi deh ni fanfic.

Buat yang udah terlanjur baca, dimohon reviewnya ya.

NO SIDERS

Review please….


End file.
